falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Miranda.txt
DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=14 |topic=01005417 |trow=2 |before= |response=So, you're that new fellow from the Commonwealth! |after=Miranda: It's so wonderful to meet someone from back home. I'm afraid Kasumi doesn't seem to want to discuss it, but... how are things there? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=So, you're that new gal from the Commonwealth! |after=Miranda: It's so wonderful to meet someone from back home. I'm afraid Kasumi doesn't seem to want to discuss it, but... how are things there? |abxy=A}} |topic=0102603B |before=Player Default: Mmm, I suppose. One could do with a little excitement now and then, though - don't you think? |response=I'm sure I'll see you around. Do take care! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008A37 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Oh, that's so good to hear! |response=I would like to see it again someday, once things settle down here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Acadia is all well and good, I suppose, but honestly, it does get a bit boring. |after=Player Default: You're safe here; that's what really matters. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01008A36 |before=Player Default: You're safe here; that's what really matters. |response=Mmm, I suppose. One could do with a little excitement now and then, though - don't you think? |after=Miranda: I'm sure I'll see you around. Do take care! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008A35 |before=Player Default: I'm sure they wouldn't mind one less mouth to feed. Why don't you just leave, then. |response=Oh no, I just couldn't leave my dear friends behind. |after=Miranda: I'm sure I'll see you around. Do take care! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01008A34 |before=Player Default: If this is boring, I'd hate to see what you consider "exciting." |response=''{mildly amused, disinterested}'' Oh, aren't you a card. |after=Miranda: I'm sure I'll see you around. Do take care! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01008A33 |before=Player Default: No offense, but... are you crazy? |response=Ha ha, oh you! I think we're all a little mad in the end. |after=Miranda: I'm sure I'll see you around. Do take care! |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01008809 |before=DLC03FemaleMiranda: So, you're that new fellow from the Commonwealth! |response=It's so wonderful to meet someone from back home. I'm afraid Kasumi doesn't seem to want to discuss it, but... how are things there? |after=Player Default: Getting better every day, I think. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008808 |before=Player Default: Getting better every day, I think. |response=Oh, that's so good to hear! |after=Miranda: I would like to see it again someday, once things settle down here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008807 |before=Player Default: Feels like things are getting worse by the day. |response=Oh, don't be silly. It was never all that bad, not really... |after=Miranda: I would like to see it again someday, once things settle down here. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01008806 |before=Player Default: It's the same as it's ever been, as far as I can tell. |response=Well, that's good to hear. It certainly did have its charms. |after=Miranda: I would like to see it again someday, once things settle down here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01008805 |before=Player Default: You think of the Commonwealth as "back home?" Aren't you a synth? |response=Well certainly, why wouldn't I? It's where I came from! |after=Miranda: I would like to see it again someday, once things settle down here. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=I'd love to talk to you, but I don't think you should keep DiMA waiting. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Hnnh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Urg. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hunh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hurgh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=Darling, don't leave me waiting... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come now. The suspense is killing me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? What is it? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{sympathetic, but fake / Apologetic}'' Such a shame about those poor folks in Far Harbor. I didn't know them, but a shame nonetheless... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Those poor, misguided souls. Following "atom" into what... a big glowing cloud of nothing. Such a pity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=One day I'm going to get out there and see the rest of the world. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Synths and humans will all get along someday, I just know it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can't wait to get out of here and travel. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{content}'' I don't know why everyone's so surprised we're all getting along on our little island. I told 'em all it'd turn out this way! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=They keep saying that folks in Far Harbor killed DiMA, but that just can't be right. No way they'd be so cruel. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files